Rackable servers usually comprise several racks or slots inside which computer blades may be inserted. U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,208 discloses such a rackable server. This rackable server comprises a locking system capable of retaining each computer blade in the rack in which it is inserted. This locking system also comprises a lever that a user can use to handle the computer blade and particularly to insert it into the rack and to remove it. However, the levers according to prior art are incapable of manipulating large or heavy computer blades. In particular, levers according to prior art cannot be used to handle computer blades with a hydraulic cooling system because the connection forces are too high.
Furthermore, when the computer blade is being inserted into the rack in the rackable server, the connectors of the computer blades must be inserted into the sockets of the rackable server. However, levers according to prior art cannot enable correct insertion of the computer blade connectors without the computer blade becoming jammed when the connection force is applied too far from the pivot point of the lever.